This invention relates to a batch sheet feeder, and more particularly to a feeder for sheets of corrugated paperboard and the like.
In many manufacturing operations, it is often desirable to separate a batch of sheets from the top of a stack and feed the batch to a downstream hopper or machine for further operations. Such separation has often been done by hand. Mechanical batch separation has also been previously attempted, but the devices used have been complex and expensive.
The present invention is directed to a batch feeder which is relatively simple and inexpensive in its design, and which eliminates the need for manual batch separation.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the edges of the upper portion of a stack of horizontally extending vertically superimposed sheets are driven horizontally into the high friction periphery of a rotating roll which raises the edge portions from the stack in succession. The rotating roll is then pivoted about an external axis until it is supportingly disposed under the raised batch. The roll then frictionally drives the batch from atop the stack. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a second roll or roller may be lowered onto the batch so that the raised edge portion thereof is confined between it and the lower rotating roll. A nip is thereby formed through which the entire batch of sheets is then driven.